The Truth About Forever
by sayori-song
Summary: Lily, as stubborn and persistent as always, refuses James' invitation to go with him to the Hogwarts Social. And what happens when Lily starts having feelings for Remus?


**TITLE: "Hogwarts!"**

**AUTHOR: Sayori-Song**

**CLASSIFICATION: J/L**

**RATING: PG-13**

**SUMMARY: Lily, as stubborn and persistent as always, refuses James' invitation to go with him to the Hogwarts Social. Based off of the musical "Oklahoma!"**

**DISCLAIMER: Without JK Rowling (HP) and Oscar Hammerstein (Oklahoma!) none of this would exist. So, thank you.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: The story is going to start out kinda normal, and as the story goes along, I'll start weaving into it the "Oklahoma! plot". **

**This is my first fic ever. It's kinda scary. So please, try not to make those reviews _too _harsh. Thanks :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The tooting of a horn was barely heard over the chattering of reunited classmates. Lily Evans, a 7th year, was rushing over to give one of her best friends, Arabella Figg,a hug.

"Arabella! I'm so glad to see you! You look great!" said Lily. Arabella, a brunette with a tall, slim figure, smiled as she pushed her chestnut-colored bangs from her cerulean-blue eyes.

"Thanks! But, look at you!" Arabella replied.

"What? I haven't changed that much, have I?"

"Well...see all those guys over there staring at you?"

It was true, indeed. Lily had blossomed over the summer. She had acquired a much more curvy figure and her green eyes were brighter than ever. Lily had acquired freckles lightly sprinkled across her small nose and her auburn-red hair fell down to her waist.

"Lily! Arabella!" cried a quick girl coming into view. Cynthia, an easygoing person with blonde hair and an athletic figure, rushed over to her two best friends.

"Congratulations Lily on becoming Head Girl!" cried Cynthia, smothering Lily into a bone-crushing hug. She then proceeded to give Arabella one.

"Owww Cyn! I love you and all, but that really hurts." said Arabella slightly smiling. "And yes, Lily, we all knew you were going to get Head Girl, who else?"

"Hmm. I wonder who Head Boy is?" said Cynthia.

"I bet it's Remus," said Lily, "He's perfect for it."

"Speaking of Remus, I wonder where all of his friends are." Cynthia trailed off.

"Oh no, _not _again. Please tell me that you still aren't totally obsessed with Sirius," said Arabella, smiling.

"What! I was definitely not obsessed with him!" said Cyn indignantly.

Says Arabella (mocking Cynthia), "Oh, Sirius has the best eyes. And his hair, I love his hair, I just want to run my hands through--"

"Bella! So what if he has nice hair? And so what if I want to run my hands through it? It doesn't make me _obsessed_ with him. I mean, I could just really like him. A lot."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the girls had boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment, they began to talk about their summers and the latest school gossip.

"So anyway, I heard that Summer Sanders from Hufflepuff has her eye on Sirius. Her next target, I assume," said Arabella.

"What!" cried Cynthia, "Great."

"Don't worry Cyn, it probably won't last that long. They never do between him and those blonde bimbos," said Lily.

Suddenly, a small explosion was distantly heard and the pattering of several feet were running down the aisle of the train. They stopped outside the door of the girls' compartment and quickly opened the door, flung in,and slammed it shut. There were now currently 6 people in side the miniscule compartment. Three of which were the girls, and the other three were the impish faces of The Mauraders. Or 3/4 of them at least. Peter was outside, knocking fervently on the door, as you heard some yells.

Sirius Black, who had accidentally flung himself onto the lap of Cynthia, smiled and winked. Cynthia, pretending to be disgusted, pushed him off.

James Potter looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. "Well, hello Lily."

"Get off of me Potter," she said through clenched teeth.

"No need to be hostile, just thought I would...drop in and say hello." He smirked.

And with that, she pushed him off and he tumbled down onto the floor, next to Remus. "Oomph," James uttered.

"So how have you lovely ladies been doing?" said Sirius, wrapping an arm around Cynthia's back, who was trying very hard to not look pleased.

Peter, who had emerged into the compartment, said, "The Slytherins just passed us. Phew, that was close."

"What have you four been doing?" demanded Lily.

"Absolutely nothing. We've been perfect angels," smirked James, "The question is, what have you been doing...you look nice," he said looking her up and down.

Lily, suddenly feeling self-conscious, pulled her Hogwarts robes out to go and change, when her Head Girl badge fell out.

"Lily! Head Girl? Congratulations," said Remus.

"Oi, Lily's Head Girl? Well, Prongise, my boy, looks like you just might have your chance with her after all," said Sirius looking at the now slighty abashed James.

"WHAT? James Potter is HEAD Boy! James! The conniving, irresponsible, immature James Potter is HEAD Boy!" Lily said.

"Hey, I'm right here you know," said James with a smirk. "And you should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?" Lily huffed indignantly, "More like suicidal."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a.n. I hope you liked the first chapter :)**


End file.
